He Couldn't Cry, He Wouldn't Cry, He Did Cry
by salazare
Summary: This is a 4 Part short story about the death of the Homunculus Sloth. Spoilers for episode 48, if you haven't seen it already.
1. He Couldn't Cry

1 He Couldn't Cry

My big brother had clapped his hands together, putting them to the body of the Homunculus known as Sloth. Wrath, who had fused himself with Sloth at the moment, was shocked to see Sloth turn into Ethanol.

"Mommy?" whispered Wrath.

My brother looked at Wrath.

"It's no use." he said, "I started a chain reaction that's changing her entire liquid body into Ethanol."

Wrath screamed as the Ethanol that was Sloth burned him, forcing him out. He clutched the burned side of his face.

"Nicely done...sweetheart." said the embodiment of our sin.

I moved closer to my brother, and watched the evaporating sin.

"Clean up after yourselves...and take care of each other." said she, as her body gave out, bringing about her death.

I couldn't shed the tears I wanted to as the sin that was my mother evaporated right before my very eyes. As she was gone, the only set of tears was that of another sin.

I knew that nothing could be done, and yet I still wanted my mother back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Yup, that's all. There are two more, of course.


	2. He Wouldn't Cry

1 He Wouldn't Cry

I pressed my hands against the cold water that was a Homunculus. She smiled down upon me, a smile that only I could see. Was she happy about my ending her life? I, who gave her life? It should have been the other way around...

"Mommy?" Wrath. He called Sloth his mother. Why didn't I? Why did I kill her?

Because...she wasn't my mother. She had no soul.

"It's no use." I said, "I started a chain reaction that's changing her liquid body into Ethanol."

I was calm when explaining it, but I was erupting inside. I was hardly aware of Wrath's face getting burned by the Ethanol. But I payed attention to the next part.

"Nicely done, sweetheart." said Sloth.

_Mom..._ I thought, and I noticed that Alphonse had moved closer to me.

"Clean up after yourselves." said she. "And...take care of each other."

She then fully evaporated, and I wanted to cry. I killed my own mother. Soul or no...

But no, I wouldn't cry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And this was part two. Next is the final part...unless I decide to make a fourth part.


	3. He Did Cry

1 He Did Cry

_No..._ I thought silently, as Edward Elric clapped his hands and placed them on my Mommy.

"Mommy?" I whispered, as the liquid of her body showed it's form.

"It's no use." said Edward. "I started a chain reaction that's changing her liquid body into Ethanol."

_Ahhhhhhhh! _I thought as the pain of the 'Ethanol' damaged my face. But that was nothing...compared to losing my Mommy.

"Nicely done, sweetheart." said Mommy. Why was she complimenting him? He...he caused her death!

Edward looked shocked, and his younger brother moved closer to him.

This couldn't be true...anything but this, even my own death would be better!

"Clean up after yourselves..." said Mommy. "And...take card of each other."

She then evaporated. Mommy was no more, she was dead.

I cried. The Elrics didn't cry, but I did. I cried for what no longer was...for my Mommy.

She was his Mommy too...why did he kill her?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And there concludes it. Like I said before, I'll consider making a fourth part depending on the popularity of this.


	4. She Was No Longer

1 She Was No Longer

I felt my child's hands pressing against me, changing my form. Against my will did the liquid within me come forth.

I knew that I was to die, and yet I secretly smiled down upon Edward so only he could see me do so.

"Mommy?" Wrath. He was a Homunculus child...who was also my child. He was like me, but not of my blood. Funny, saying that I have blood. Right now all I have is water.

"It's no use." said my child, Edward. "I started a chain reaction that's changing her liquid body into Ethanol."

Oh. So it's called Ethanol. How strange...I haven't lived as a Homunculus for long, and yet I'm dying...dying in a way that only I can die.

I thought it would be right to say something, so I did...I told him that he did a great job...and I called him sweetheart.

He and Alphonse...they weren't crying. But Wrath...oh, Wrath...he was.

"Clean up after yourselves and take care of each other." said I.

Then I felt myself erupting. I would have waved if I had control over my limbs. But I could do nothing, except smile. Smiling during my death, looking at my three children.

I'll bet that no one else could ever have this chance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Well, it seems like I couldn't resist writing the fourth part. Too bad I couldn't make any more. Anyways, thank you for all of the review(s) so far, and please...R & R!

-Salazare


End file.
